Street Fighter: Child of the Scarlet Terror
by alexflor.flores45
Summary: This story is about the secret child of one of the most infamous Shadaloo assassins. From how her parents met, to her early childhood, and to her teenage years, Esmeralda looks up to her father as her idol. But after tragedy struck, she has to overcome all odds to bring her father back home in order to avoid being an orphan. But will the Spanish Ninja heed his daughter's plea?


p style="text-align: left;"emSetting: span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Tokyo, Japan/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /emspan style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Its a /spanspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"beautiful morning in the populous city capital of Japan. Streets are bustling with busy commuters and pedestrians who are trying to get to work on time. Buildings with flashing lights and huge screens seem to try their best to perk up some sleepy people. Some went to a cafe to get a quick breakfast. The cafe is just as noisy as on the streets. Eveyone seems energetic and happy as they chatted about anything. However, one man in a trenchcoat just sits all alone quietly. Although barely anyone in the room noticed, one child sitting next to him felt uneasy, as if the man gave off an ominous aura. The toddler took one glance at the man and his eyes widen when he saw his hands with his sharpen nails, tapping on the table slowly. The child tugged on his mother's dress, whispers that the man with coat and sharpen nails is scaring him. The woman nods in agreement and lifts the little boy up. Just as they were about to leave, the man began to speak in an accent that is not native to their country./span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Take care of your precious child, my dear. He needs his beautiful mother."/span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The woman froze in fear and confusion. Is he giving them a compliment? She shook her head in disbelief and ran off with the little boy, who hugs her tightly for fear of letting go./span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"After that, the man in the trenchcoat got up from his seat and exits the cafe without anyone noticing. He then walks among the crowd on the sidewalk with a blank expression. A short time later, he reaches into his pocket, takes out a cellphone and answers it. A deep male voice can be heard from the phone./span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Agent Vega. Status report."/span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""No sign of Cyanide here yet, Lord Bison."/span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"M. Bison growls angrily and said, "I want them found as soon as possible! They must not get in our way!"/span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Annoyed by his rant, Vega sighed but calmly said, "As you wish, my lord. I'll let you know once I found hints of them."/span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"After he hung up, the Spaniard continued on his way passed the busy crowd. Just as he arrived next to an alley, he heard a scream coming from the end of it. He turns to look and sees a young woman being attacked by three thugs. /span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Let me go, you bastards!" she angrily yells, trying her best to fight them off. /span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The thug leader sneered at her attempt, "Not a chance, babe. Not until we finish having sone fun with you. Hehe."/span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""No! Please don't hurt me! Somebody help me!"/span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Just as they were about to rip out her clothes, Vega leaps up from wall to wall with blinding speed, fueled by anger for he loathes anyone with grotesque features to harm anyone who is beautiful. The Spaniard puts on his claws and mask and slashes one of the thugs on the arm, making him yell in pain./span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Good morning, gentlemen. I see you are trying to have fun...the wrong way. Well let me show you my own version of fun." /span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The thug leader, angry that this masked man interrupts them, yells at him "Grrr! You cock blocker! I'll show you what fun is!"/span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The thugs charges at him while the young woman manage to break free from one of the thugs' grasp and ran to the crowd for safety. The thugs then try to catch the masked Spaniard but he quickly dodges them. After a flurry of merciless slashes,  
Vega finally defeated the thugs. They struggled to get up after recieving so many wounds./span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Please! Don't kill us, sir! We won't cause anymore trouble," One of the thugs begged./span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Vega gave them a smirk and sneered, "You pathetic little fools. I'll just finish you all." /span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"As he was about to give a finishing blow, he hears the sound of sirens. /span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What a shame. It would've been nice to see your hideous faces erased," the Spanish man sighed. He then lept from each side of the wall to the top. As he got to the pavement of another alley and prepared to depart, he felt a his hand being tugged. He looked back and sees the young woman he saved./span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Wait, sir! I just want to thank you for saving me," the girl said with a smile "I really appreciate it."/span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Vega took off his mask and gave the girl a charming smile. "Oh it was nothing. Anything for a beautiful woman."/span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She bowed and introduces herself./span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""My name is Satsu Shiroyama. I'm a university graduate. May I ask what's your name?"/span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Vega /spanspan style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Fabio La Cerda, Count of Barcelona and agent of Shada-"br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /spanspan style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He abruptly stop, fearing that she will find out and report him to authorities, who would eventually contact Interpol./span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Satsu looked at him with curiosity, for she had never seen a man so handsome and charming in her life./span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""The punks said he's somewhere here!" The voices of policemen can be heard at the end of the alley./span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I must go, my beauty. Business to take care of." Vega reached into his sash and takes out a lovely blood red rose and handed to Satsu. "For a beautiful woman."/span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Satsu blushed at the sight of the handsome young man's generosity. She takes the precious offering and smelled the flower's aroma./span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Thank you". /span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The girl reached in her bag and takes out a piece of paper and pen. She then writes and gives it to Vega./span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""If you would like to meet me, visit anytime you feel like it."/span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Spaniard smiles and bows while the policemen are heard fast approaching./span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Until we meet again, my dear. Adios!"/span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color:  
rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"And just like that, he was gone./span/span/embr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Satsu whispered, with her eyes shining with awe and in a trance. "Goodbye, Vega."/span/span/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emspan class="hiliteStyle"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Ma'am? You ok?," one of the police officers asked the young woman./span/span/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emSatsu turns to him and nods. "Yes, officer. I'll be ok. Though about my attackers..."/em/p 


End file.
